User talk:BlankyXP
Hai thar! Welcome to the Blanky person thingy's Talk page! D: You're here either to like...TALK TO ME...or you is eavesdropping. e.e Either way, go do your ugly business...wutevahhh. It don't matter to me. On the right of this thingy, you can see Leaf being awesome, but the important thing there (Leaf is still important but...wutevahhh) is the archives. They has old messages, and once my Talk page has reached 75 topics or the template count on this dang page "has exceeded", I will archive it and this page is gonna be all sparkly and clean and empty and stuff. And then people will be competin' for TOTPD. Excuse me, Animal Crossing Community reference. DON'T POST ANYTHIN' IN THE ARCHIVES, OR I WILL DEFINITELY SHOOT YOU. NO MERCY. AND WITH BAZOOKAS! And rifles. Anywayz...um...I dunno... If you're requestin' a Sim, make sure you're followin' the outline. I shall repaste the outline just for your ugly convenience so you won't have to keep going back to dat page...hooray. o.o ---- *'Eyes.' Give the exact shape and color, and if applicable, list examples of Sims that may have that as well. *'Hair style and color.' Like the eyes, give any examples of Sims that you know that have it, if ugly applicable, my friend. *'Skin color', brudda. White, tan, or black. No green, I know when you be lyin', my friend. *'Mouth.' Again, list examples if flippin' applicable plox. *'Outfit description.' It'd also be purty cool of you included the location of the outfit too. Not needed if you want to test my memory of the outfit locations. e.e Again, EXAMPLES IF NEEDED, MAAAN! *'Face tattoos your Sim may have.' Like, you know, freckles. The star on mah Sim's face. The pretty rainbow on Bean's face. You don't have to mention this if you don't have any, obviousleh. *'Accessories.' A nerd? Got glasses? Tryin' to be gangsta and look like a JD with Chaz's glasses? You gotta tell me, maaan! You gotta. =' I apologize for the sudden gangsta accent. *'Background.' Like, where do you want your Sim to be in the pic? Don't matter? I'll take a pic directly from Create-A-Sim then. Want your Sim to be next to another Sim in particular if you want them somewhere? ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Skin Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- Redesign Party Character Portal Whoops. Guess it's time to do an archive SPONSORED BY ME! *dances* --Neural777 17:41, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Jill Bates? Re: OK... Holy Roxierocks! MySims Drama It's OK Um... Bad news Secret Logins False alarm Mini Ninjas Word Bubbles How were they made? I have one but I'm trying to get them on another wiki. Zordon123456789mlw7 00:24, November 10, 2009 (UTC) EMERGENCY!!!!!! MORCUBUS HAS STRIKED AGAIN!!!!!!!! HE IS ON THIS WIKI EVERYONE GET READY!!!!!!* calls his agents* 13:58, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Mars' Muffins OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG Makin' a account Im to lazy Sorry What i've been doing Have you heard of this game? The ad I've finished the first part --Jackr12 22:33, November 13, 2009 (UTC)Jackr12 New Shirley Pic Yes Blanky I am back and very mad at Game-Fanatic for calling me Doug. Miss Ellen Douglas 02:54, November 14, 2009 (UTC) The second one and Neural is crazy! Miss Ellen Douglas MySims PC The About Page This whole wiki is crazy! first Game-Fanatic calling me Doug and now u calling me Doughnut!! I'm going to sue this wiki! Miss Ellen Douglas 20:27, November 14, 2009 (UTC) DONT SUE THE WIKIA ELLEN! 20:30, November 14, 2009 (UTC) MySims heroes Is mysims heroes good enough for advertisement yet--Jackr12 21:09, November 14, 2009 (UTC) So today i was playing mysims agents and i could nenver find ginny do you know were she is--Jackr12 13:45, November 15, 2009 (UTC) well anyway i'm going to work on chapter 2 on mysims heroes hows the ad by the way--Jackr12 14:09, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ((jackr12|text=If it's all right with you I'm going to create articles on the business, commercial sims own}} The ad {Template:Jackr12|time=20:33, November 15, 2009 (UTC)|text= I'm not nagging or anything but hows the ad coming i all ready finished chapter 2}} {Template:Jackr12|time=20:56, November 15, 2009 (UTC)|text=Brilliant that fine}} I THOUGHT THIS WAS ABOUT MY RANDOM RAMPAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can you help me? I'm utterly confused about the Word Bubbles. I don't have any idea how to add the pic, text, etc. Can you give me some tips, please? Oh, and I'm not just any MySims wiki fan, I am Speedydancer on Deviantart, the one who made that pic of Leaf sining "Let it Rock" by Lil Wayne. Anyhoo, I really need all the help I can get. Please and thanks, Blankster XD Well, I'd like the top half of the Bubble to be gray, and the other half Evelyn's Dress Red. And the Little icon picture thingy I'd like to be a general picture of her. (I'm really into Evelyn after completing MySims Agents^^)The little quote at the top will be "*sigh* It's hard to live in a vandalized appartment..." ok, I think I spelt vandalized wrong XD. Well that's how I'd like it to work. Now all I have to do is learn how to use it >.< Sim Request *Hello, Blankyperson. :P Can I please have a Sim Request? Here are the details: Eyes: The green, shiny ones that Dolly Dearheart has. Hairstyle and Color: Black and shoulder-length. I don't think any Sims have it...but it's found in the Mirror, and it comes right before Neural and Game-fanatic's hair. :) Skin Color: Tan, please. Mouth: Poppy and DJ Candy's smiling mouth. Outfit Description: A red sweater, with brown-striped pants. Also, blue sneakers. Face Tattoos: Nothing! Accessories: Nothing! Background: Doesn't matter, you can take the pic directly at CAS. ^^ Thanks, let me know when you're done on my talk page! XD --Emirilee 22:21, November 17, 2009 (UTC) *Yes, perfecto, thank you, Blankster! ^.^ I'm going to use it on my user page! --Emirilee 02:13, November 18, 2009 (UTC) A Sims Request Hello there,Blanky.In case you're not busy,could a pic of my MySim?Below is the description: Eyes:Mayor Rosalyn's eyes Hair style and color:Renee's hair style(Black) Skin color:Tan Mouth:Linda's mouth Outfit description:in Ms.Nicole's boutique(the outfit has pearls strung around the neck,a strapless green shirt with dandelions on the front and back I believe,and white baggy pants) Face tattoo#1-Freckles Face tattoo#2-Blushies(not the swirly kind though) Accessories:Professor Nova's glasses Background:In Dr.F's lab of Wonders(dancing to the turntables with Ian Arneson) But make sure that my character face is shown. That's just about it.Well let me know when it's done.See ya then!--Secretive13 23:11, November 17, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 hm...I guess you could make me stand next to a geeky sim or one of my bestie Sims like DJ Candy or Violet. Usernames Thats why I called you NeuTral. Skilin your skiilz (again) *Hello, miss Blanky Person :P It´s me the AWESOME!! A go-go Sim =D umm...can iou make a new picture of my sim but, this time she dancing on tha C.C (Club Candy) Here ya my characteristics for iou (again) : Hair: Reanée ones (blonde) Eyes: Ginny ur Summer ones (blue) Mouth: Poppy,Candy ones Skin cLor.: Tan Costume: Tha Annie Radd one ANy face tatto ur glasses uk? I will thanx you a lot remmember mah e-mail : fridaaristi@hotmail.com baeh baeh --A go-go Sim 03:03, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Communism vs. Capitalism Sorry to bother you...